En tus brazos
by Dubbhe
Summary: Cómo sospechar algo tan imprevisible como que Kikyo le de una paliza a Kagome? Cómo reaccioná Inuyasha ante una situación como ésta? Desde luego, Kagome nunca hubiera esperado ese comportamiento al respecto por parte de él... SHORT-FIC
1. Seguir viviendo

**CAPÍTULO 1- ****SEGUIR VIVIENDO**

Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos junto con un hilo de sangre surgido de su boca al recibir el puñetazo. Cayó al suelo y miró a la enfurecida sacerdotisa de barro y tierra, cuyos ojos marrones normalmente fríos parecían ardientes de furia.

Kagome posó la mano en su comisura derecha, recogiendo sorprendida y algo aturdida el líquido rojo que por ahí se asomaba. La joven del futuro no cabía en su asombro.

-Kikyo…por qué…?-preguntó, confusa.

La aludida respondió propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, que hizo gritar a su reencarnación y retorcerse, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo y abrazándose la zona golpeada, intentando calmar el nauseante dolor.

-Maldita…Por qué tuviste que nacer? Por qué tuviste que caer por el maldito pozo, desgraciada?

Kikyo agarró su arco con determinación y golpeó la cara de la víctima, arrancándole otro grito y más sollozos al notar una herida abrirse en su sien.

-Por favor…basta…-suplicaba. Era incapaz de entender a qué venía esa paliza por parte de la siempre inalterable Kikyo. No había sido ella misma la que la había llamado con sus gusanos devora-almas? Para eso lo había hecho? Para molerla a golpes? Era imposible. No podía ser que Kikyo le estuviera haciendo esto, por mucho que la odiara! Kikyo era una sacerdotisa del bien!

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la punta del arco golpeó frontalmente su costado, sintió como uno de los extremos golpeaba el hueso de la cadera y gimió con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

-Por qué…me haces esto?-preguntó, con la cara cada vez más cubierta de lágrimas y la sangre brotando de su boca y su sien. Por no mencionar su cuerpo lleno de tierra, al haberse visto obligada a arrastrarse para esquivar los pocos golpes que conseguía evitar.

Kikyo ahogó un chillido de rabia al oír su pregunta. Se acercó a la adolorida chica y la cogió con brusquedad por el pelo, oyendo con satisfacción interna un fuerte quejido de Kagome, quien la miraba con sus ojos castaños empapados de lágrimas y llenos de confusión. La obligó a arrodillarse

-Aún tienes narices de preguntármelo? En el fondo lo sabes! Seguro que lo habéis acordado, no puede ser de otra forma!

-No sé de qué me hablas…-susurró apenas, su cadera empezaba a dolerle de verdad.

-Cállate!-gritó la enfurecida sacerdotisa, propinándole otro puñetazo en la sien herida, arrancando otro grito de dolor a Kagome. Los nudillos de la sacerdotisa quedaron manchados de sangre, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello- Hay algo que no me hayas arrebatado, maldito insecto? Volví a la vida con el único propósito de estar con él, no pedí nada más, y tú sales de la nada y me lo arrebatas todo, no te lo perdonaré nunca!

Su rodilla doblada golpeó el mentón de Kagome, dejándola aturdida unos segundos.

-Encima ahora vienes y te haces la víctima! Asquerosa mosquita muerta, voy a acabar contigo!

Kagome entreabrió sus ojos llorosos y la miró. Al instante se encogió, asustada al ver los ojos de Kikyo. Ya no eran de ese frío marrón, sino que éste había ganado tonalidades rojas de rabia, sus facciones deformadas por la furia hacían que pareciera otra. Es más, ni siquiera parecía humana. En ese momento comprendió por qué el destino de Kikyo siempre había sido el infierno: ella estaba llena de maldad reprimida, obligada por el deber y su personalidad a realizar el bien y no dejarse llevar por el deseo de venganza. Pero aquello había llegado a su fin. Ahora sus poderes sagrados permitían captar el aura de maldad que flotaba alrededor de su agresora.

Kikyo quería matarla. Sólo entonces fue consciente de ello.

En ese momento, la villana la alzó un poco más y sacó una flecha del estuche alargado que llevaba. Kagome pensó que quería disparársela, pero jadeó cuando tiró el arco y colocó la punta de la flecha en su garganta, amenazando.

-Dime que no amas a Inuyasha. Júrame que te irás de esta época y lo olvidarás para siempre. Si no lo haces, te mataré.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kagome. Al no obtener respuesta, Kikyo la zarandeó de los cabellos, alzándola un poco más y ganándose un chillido por parte de su víctima, al no contar ya con el apoyo de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Niega tu amor por él y te dejaré vivir.

Kagome la miró. Sus labios se movieron casi temblando, pero al final sólo dos palabras lograron salir de sus cuerdas vocales atascadas por el miedo.

-No puedo…-susurró, sabiéndose muerta. No le cabían dudas de que Kikyo pensaba cumplir su amenaza, pero no podía decir eso. Decir que no amaba a Inuyasha sería rendirse, abandonar. Si lo hacía, las pocas posibilidades de que Inuyasha no eligiera a Kikyo serían nulas. Si ella misma se marchara, Inuyasha ya no se vería con la posibilidad de escoger, y se quedaría con Kikyo sin pensarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ése era el plan de la sacerdotisa que la amenazaba. Viviría si renunciaba a Inuyasha, pero no pensaba hacer caso a esa mujer que tenía delante. Prefería morir antes que ver a su amado Inuyasha con ese malvado ser que era capaz de manchar sus manos de sangre inocente sólo por conseguir sus objetivos.

Kikyo no merecía a Inuyasha. La admiración que antes había sentido por ella ahora le parecía estúpida.

-Dilo!-exigió ésta.

-No lo haré-el llanto no cesaba, pero no dejaría que el miedo le hiciera renunciar a lo que más quería- Mátame si quieres. Pero siempre amaré a Inuyasha. Siempre, más allá de la muerte. Y eso no lo cambiarás, ni tú ni nadie.

Kikyo gritó de rabia y alzó la flecha en el aire, preparada para clavar su punta letal en el cuello de su reencarnación.

-Tú lo has querido…

Kagome vio su gesto como a cámara lenta, el brazo descendiendo en el aire hacia ella, el afilado extremo de la flecha brillando a la luz de la luna, cerró los ojos y varios momentos de su vida pasaron en décimas de segundo por su cabeza, pero sólo una se quedó permanentemente en su cerebro. Ese mediodemonio al que tanto amaba mirándola con ternura a través de sus ojos dorados.

"Te amo, Inuyasha", pensó, esperando recibir el desgarrador dolor en su garganta, pero éste no llegó.

Esperó, esperó más de cinco segundos y terminó por entreabrir los ojos, los cuales se abrieron en su totalidad al presenciar la imagen delante de ella. Una mano intrusa, grande y con garras tenía inmovilizada la muñeca de Kikyo en el aire, la cual temblaba de frustración y preocupación al ver quién era el que la había detenido.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha miraron primero a Kikyo, con los ojos aún rojos de cólera, y luego a Kagome, herida, sucia y con golpes por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada brilló por la furia contenida, por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando por no permitir que sus instintos le dominaran y matar enseguida a esa desgraciada que sujetaba a su Kagome por el pelo.

-Suéltala-ordenó, con la voz enronquecida por la rabia.

Kikyo obedeció, soltando el cabello de Kagome y dejando que su propietaria se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Suelta la flecha-prosiguió Inuyasha, tan fríamente que no parecía él.

La sacerdotisa dejó caer el arma, que emitió un delicado sonido al caer sobre la tierra.

-Y ahora, vete y no vuelvas a aparecer nunca más ante mi vista-sentenció el mediodemonio,

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kagome pudo oír, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y fuera sumida a la inconsciencia que su magullado cuerpo le provocó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recuperó el sentido unos instantes después, pero no abrió los ojos. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Notó una mano bajo sus rodillas, y un brazo cruzado a su espalda. Un constante y leve movimiento, junto con el sonido de pisadas le indicaron que alguien la llevaba en brazos con firmeza, pero a la vez con suma delicadeza. Se acurrucó más contra el cálido pecho del cuerpo masculino al notar por el olor de que se trataba de Inuyasha. Ese delicioso aroma a bosque que emanaba de él era inconfundible para su corazón enamorado. Estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero no lo oyó decir nada. Tampoco ella deseaba expresar ninguno de sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar tan confundida por la situación que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

Inuyasha anduvo un buen rato más en silencio. Normalmente, Kagome se quejaba de que la llevara en brazos estando despierta porque no quería ser una carga, pero en ese momento no dijo nada. No solo se sentía cansada por los acontecimientos y le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes de Kikyo, sino que además le estaba gustando más que nunca esa sensación de ternura y protección que Inuyasha le entregaba. Sólo quiso preguntar por la situación en un punto del viaje…

-Inuyasha…-lo llamó, en un susurro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

…y él no parecía tener ganas de conversar.

-No digas nada-su tono de voz pretendía ser autoritario como siempre, pero Kagome pudo notar la súplica en su forma de hablar.

Ella obedeció. Alzó sus brazos con gran esfuerzo y los pasó alrededor del cuello del joven, para tener mejor acceso a su pecho y poder acomodar su cabeza más cómodamente bajo su mentón. El híbrido nunca se quejaba por sus muestras de afecto, y en esa ocasión tampoco lo hizo.

Unos minutos después, Kagome abrió un ojo perezosamente, y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no la llevaba a la cabaña de Kaede donde sus compañeros se encontraban, sino que habían ido a parar al árbol sagrado. Con infinito cuidado, el chico la sentó suavemente en el suelo, entre dos raíces.

-Espera aquí-susurró apenas, sin mirarla.

Ella sólo asintió, recostando su espalda en el tronco del Goshimboku mientras él se alejaba corriendo a su velocidad sobrenatural. Estuvo un par de minutos pensando, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido. Todo le parecía un sueño. No podía creerse que Kikyo la hubiera golpeado, que Inuyasha hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar su muerte, y que luego le hubiera dicho aquello a su amada sacerdotisa.

"_Ahora, vete y no vuelvas a aparecer nunca más ante mi vista"_

Sólo el dolor físico de las agresiones de Kikyo le recordaba que todo había sido real. Se movió un poco y un dolor agudo se dejó notar en su cadera. Gimió, y al morderse el labio para no soltar un quejido más fuerte, el sabor de la sangre invadió la punta de su lengua. Era cierto, Kikyo la había hecho sangrar. Llevó un dedo a su labio en una caricia que, a pesar de ser sutil, le escoció y la hizo gemir de nuevo.

-Te duele?-preguntó esa voz que tanto amaba.

Kagome miró en frente y lo vio allí de nuevo, frente a ella, de pie y con su botiquín de la época moderna en la mano. Era obvio que había ido a la cabaña de Kaede a buscarlo. Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado. Abrió la cajita blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa y sacó el alcohol y el algodón, untando el segundo con el primero. No era un experto en primeros auxilios, sólo imitaba lo que siempre veía a Kagome hacer.

-No es necesario…-empezó a decir Kagome, podía hacerlo ella misma, pero él la interrumpió.

-Tú siempre me curas. Déjame devolverte el favor por una vez-murmuró él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo miró, confusa ante tanta sensibilidad, pero asintió. Inuyasha extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba y ella comprendió. La chica posó su mano sobre la de él, la cual presentaba arañazos de las piedras del suelo por las múltiples caídas causadas por Kikyo. Inuyasha empezó a desinfectar la herida con una delicadeza inigualable, deteniéndose cuando la oía soltar algún quejido, y reanudando el movimiento cuando la veía dispuesta de nuevo. Cuando terminó con las manos, pasó a las heridas de sus rodillas, que eran más grandes y ésas sí le dolieron de verdad a Kagome en cuanto sintió el alcohol mordiéndole la piel lastimada sin piedad.

A continuación, el mediodemonio untó otro algodón y lo pasó por las heridas del rostro femenino. Llegó al corte de su labio, ella intentó separarse en un acto reflejo por el escozor pero él no se lo permitió, cogiéndole el mentón con la mano libre con una paciencia impropia de él. Una vez desinfectado el labio, subió buscando la sien herida. Kagome lo vio tragar saliva con dificultad y suspirar. Habría jurado que los ojos de Inuyasha se habían humedecido al ver una de sus heridas más graves. Desinfectó ésta y colocó una tirita encima, retirando el pelo azabache para que la sustancia pegajosa de los extremos de la tirita no se le pegara en el cabello, sino sólo en la piel. Cuando terminó con el proceso de curación, guardó el material y se quedó sentado frente a ella, nuevamente sin mirarla.

-Inuyasha…-lo llamó, en un susurro.

Él no contestó, pero ella supo que la había oído porque había visto moverse una de sus encantadoras orejas caninas.

-Inuyasha.

Intentó moverse hacia él, aunque fuera gateando, pero un pinchazo en su cadera golpeada la hizo detenerse, emitiendo un quejido, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol. Fue entonces cuando él reaccionó.

-Hay más?-preguntó apenas.

Ella parpadeó, preocupada, y bajó sus manos a su costado para levantar un poco su camiseta y mirar. Jadeó. Un gran cardenal había salido en su costado. Hizo gesto de tocarlo con los dedos, pero la mano firme de Inuyasha en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

-Yo de tú no lo haría-dijo.

Kagome asintió apenas. Observó en silencio como su compañero cogía una pomada conocida para él del botiquín, se ponía un poco sobre la yema del dedo y empezaba a esparcirla con suavidad en el moratón. Para facilitarle el acceso, la joven se ladeó un poco y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, abrazándose de forma sutil a su cuello. Emitió un par de quejidos, los cuales intentó reprimir sin éxito para que él no se preocupara.

Nada más terminar, Inuyasha prácticamente huyó de su contacto como si éste le quemara, guardó la pomada y se quedó sentado a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra. Los ojos de Kagome se empañaron en lágrimas, pero desvió la mirada bruscamente para defender su orgullo. Conocía ese tipo de reacción por parte de su compañero, y sólo significaba una cosa: estaba enfadado. Pero por qué? Era ella la que había sido apalizada y casi asesinada por su querida Kikyo, si acaso sería ella la que tendría que sentir rencor. Kagome frunció el ceño, se movió un poco y simuló más dolor en su cadera golpeada con un gemido, intentando llamar la atención del medio demonio.

Nada sucedió.

Una lágrima femenina fue liberada, resbalándose por la mejilla de la joven hasta caer al suelo. No podía creerlo…pero cómo podía estar enfadado? Qué había hecho ella? La culpaba de haberse visto obligado a romper con Kikyo por sus actos? O directamente ella era responsable de haberle mostrado la verdadera faceta de su amada y haberlo desengañado de ella? Qué importaba eso ahora…

Se levantó, el dolor de su cadera esta vez fue real, pero resistió y se esforzó por salir casi corriendo de ahí, con las lágrimas cayendo en cascada. Normalmente, cuando se enfadaba con Inuyasha, éste se mostraba altivo e inalterable, hasta que ella lloraba. Era entonces cuando él resoplaba simulando fastidio, cuando en verdad estaba preocupado, la abrazaba y se disculpaba. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, ni siquiera sus lágrimas habían ablandado el corazón del mediodemonio. A pesar de no haberlas visto, Kagome estaba seguro de que había podido olerlas, y aún así no había hecho nada al respecto.

Inuyasha la observó alejarse sin decir palabra. Cuando la perdió de vista, cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano, intentando detener el escozor que empezaba a instalarse en sus ojos dorados. Al ver que no lo conseguía, se levantó y golpeó con fuerza el árbol sagrado, preso de sus emociones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nada más llegar a su casa en la época moderna, Kagome cayó rendida sobre su cama. Después de haber pasado por el interrogatorio de su alarmada madre en cuando ésta vio sus heridas, casi había suplicado que la dejara estar a solas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer en cuando estuvo abrazada a su almohada, era incapaz de entender la situación… Por qué Kikyo la había golpeado? Por qué estaba Inuyasha enfadado con ella? Por qué ni siquiera había pestañeado mientras ella lloraba? Era incomprensible…

Terminó cansada de tanto llorar, hasta caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con lentitud. Sus ojos le dolían por haberse dormido llorando, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, mirando al exterior. El aire matutino acarició su piel, liberándole un suspiro. Miró hacia el patio, concretamente la entrada del santuario del pozo. Inuyasha no había venido a buscarla.

Era domingo, por lo que se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera al no tener que ir al colegio. Bajó a desayunar y su familia enseguida notó su bajo estado de ánimo, ella insistió en que no quería hablar de ello y aunque Souta fue el último en comprenderlo, todos dejaron de preguntarle. No tenía mucha hambre a pesar de no haber cenado, de modo que comió poco y se levantó para fregar su plato en poco menos de cinco minutos desde que se había sentado en su silla.

-Déjalo, hija, ya lo haré yo-aseguró su madre, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, mamá- susurró apenas.

Vio por la ventana el árbol sagrado, apartó un mechón de su flequillo que le molestaba y salió al patio. Eligió la vuelta larga una vez cruzó la puerta de entrada, para pasearse un poco y quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Llegó al Goshimboku y, con nostalgia, acarició la corteza del árbol y con la mano libre tocó el corte de su labio, al cual empezaba a salirle costra. Apoyó todo su cuerpo en el tronco, como si lo abrazara. Para ella, ese árbol significaba Inuyasha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana pasó, e Inuyasha no aparecía. Las heridas de Kagome ya se habían curado, al menos ya no quedaba rastro de las de su rostro. El corte de su sien empezaba a cicatrizar, y el cardenal de su cadera había adaptado un tono amarillo-verdoso, lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de desaparecer, ya sólo le dolía si lo presionaba con cierta fuerza, de modo que ya no le molestaba para hacer su vida. Era viernes, Kagome volvía del colegio con sus amigas, las cuales charlaban de temas triviales, al menos lo eran para ella. Pero para las otras, lo que estaban hablando en esos momentos era una noticia bomba, ya que Eri se había besado en una fiesta ni nada más ni nada menos que con Hojo.

-No me lo puedo creer, siempre creí que estaba enamorado de ti, Kagome!-exclamó Eri, emocionada. Al ver que la otra no respondía, se mordió el labio con preocupación y le puso una mano en el hombro- Kagome…-la llamó.

-Eh?- respondió la otra, volviendo a la Tierra.

-No te importa, verdad? Es que como tienes novio, pensé que…

-Cómo? Ah! No, no, tranquila, al contrario. Me alegro por ti- le regaló una sonrisa sincera, en verdad se alegraba, por fin Hojo dejaría de sufrir por un amor que ella no podía darle.

- Eres la mejor, Kag- Eri la abrazó, provocando las risas de Ayumi y Yuka.

La otra sólo sonrió de nuevo, perdiéndose su mente de nuevo en el infinito. Las voces de sus amigas conversando de nuevo pasaron a un segundo plano. Al entrar en casa, no anunció su llegada, ya que nadie la oiría: todos se habían marchado esa misma mañana a una feria organizada en el colegio de Souta, la cual consistía en montar una parada por familia. En su caso, vendían amuletos del templo, y luego eran invitados a una cena en el mismo colegio. Kagome se negó a saltarse sus clases, ya tenía suficiente trabajo entendiendo las pocas a las que lograba asistir.

Después de dejar su mochila junto a las escaleras para subirla después, se dirigió a la cocina estirando sus brazos con pereza y consiguió un bote de ramen instantáneo hurgando en las estanterías. Vertió el contenido en un plato y lo calentó en el microondas, para luego llevarlo al salón y comérselo en compañía de la televisión. Mientras sujetaba los palillos con la mano derecha, la izquierda iba probando canales que pudieran interesarle: documental en la primera cadena, culebrón mejicano en la segunda, teletienda en la tercera, otro documental en la cuarta, programa basura en la quinta…

Se quedó en la sexta cadena, en la cual acababa de empezar una película. Terminó su plato, y durante la publicidad se levantó a lavarlo y luego volvió para seguir con el argumento del filme y así olvidar sus propios problemas sentimentales. Éste finalizó sobre las ocho de la tarde, momento en el cual la joven apagó la televisión y se quedó reflexionando, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, hasta que terminó de oscurecer en media hora más. Su familia acabaría de empezar a cenar. Estaba pensando precisamente en eso cuando el teléfono sonó, haciendo que diera un bote del susto. Se levantó y, frotándose los ojos para deshacerse de la sensación de sosiego, se dirigió al vestíbulo para coger el aparato.

-Templo Higurashi.

-Cariño, soy mamá.

-Hola, ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y bostezando.

-No te asustes, eh? Al abuelo le ha dado una subida de tensión, estamos en el hospital.

-Por Kami!-exclamó Kagome, presa del pánico- Está bien?

- Sí, sí, ya te he dicho que no te asustes, no es muy grave. Souta se quedará a dormir en casa de un amigo y yo pasaré la noche con el abuelo en el hospital. Volveremos mañana por la mañana. No te preocupes, todo está bien.

-De acuerdo, mamá. Dale un beso al abuelo de mi parte.

-Lo haré, hija. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Kagome maldijo en cuanto colgó. Es que el mundo se estaba volviendo en su contra? Por qué sólo le pasaban cosas malas? Resopló y subió a su habitación, dispuesta a ponerse el pijama y dormirse de una vez pero se quedó paralizada nada más entrar en el dormitorio y encontrarse con la persona a quien menos esperaba ver sentada en su cama. Inuyasha la miró durante una décima de segundo y luego desvió la mirada, con una extraña expresión que la chica no supo descifrar.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kagome, al cabo de unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

-Tenemos que hablar-se limitó a responder él. Seguía sin mirarla.

Ella alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Por dónde has entrado?-preguntó. Al ver como él soltaba su típico "Keh!" y se removía molesto en su postura, se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia.

- Pues por la ventana, por dónde si no?-respondió Inuyasha, tajante, pero al recordar por qué había venido, relajó el semblante.

Ella frunció el ceño y, algo molesta por su actitud, caminó hacia el escritorio hasta sentarse en la silla con discreción, consciente de lo corta que era su falda. Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada, durante los cuales Kagome esperó a que él dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero éste parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, buscando la forma adecuada de empezar a hablar.

-Yo...bueno, el otro día… después de lo que pasó yo…he estado pensando y…lo cierto es que… en fin…-balbuceó, sintiéndose tan idiota que hasta agradeció que ella le interrumpiera…

-Por qué estás enfadado?

…pero no para preguntarle eso. Una pregunta como esa lo obligaba a ser incluso más claro de lo que estaba intentando ser.

-No estoy enfadado-se apresuró a contestar- No tengo el derecho a estarlo. Me comporté como un idiota, cuando en realidad la que tendría que estar enfadada eres tú.

-No tuviste la culpa, Inuyasha.

-No, sí la tuve. No tuve en cuenta las consecuencias de mis acciones.

-Qué quieres decir? Tú no tuviste nada que ver, Kikyo me golpeó porque…porque…-se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía el motivo, aunque no le hizo falta preguntar.

-Con lo que voy a decir ahora no quiero que pienses que la justifico, Kagome. Pero Kikyo…quiso vengarse de ti por algo que le dije.

- Qué le dijiste?

Él prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Cuando me encontré ahí, delante de vosotras y me di cuenta de la situación, cuando vi tu estado y obvié quién era la causante, quise morirme, Kagome. Morirme.

-Inuyasha…

-Si hubiera llegado apenas un segundo más tarde, ahora no estaría hablando aquí contigo. Si acaso, estaría lamentándome junto a tu tumba.

Kagome fue consciente de cómo los ojos del mediodemonio se humedecían y quiso levantarse para calmarlo, pero él lo hizo antes y se puso de pie, caminando hacia un rincón de la habitación e intentando ocultar su expresión para defender su orgullo.

-Me sentí culpable porque… yo…maldición!

La joven pegó un bote del susto cuando Inuyasha golpeó la pared con el puño y empezó a sollozar, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

-Inuyasha!-exclamó, alarmada.

Corrió a su lado y lo abrazó, olvidando su enfado por completo. Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en el hombro femenino.

-Ya te he dicho que no tuviste la culpa, no te pongas así…

-No me digas eso, Kagome! Maldita sea, todo lo que toco lo convierto en mierda!

-Eso no es cierto…

-No, sí lo es! Primero mi madre por defenderme, luego Kikyo por amarme, y ahora… Joder, casi te matan a ti también por querer estar a mi lado!

Los ojos de Kagome empezaron a bañarse en lágrimas. No soportaba oírlo decir aquello, sentía que el dolor de Inuyasha era el suyo.

-No digas eso, basta…-suplicó, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

-Y encima tengo las narices de esconderme como un cobarde durante una semana entera y dejar que te comas la cabeza!

-Necesitabas pensar, Inuyasha, deja de torturarte!

Él continuaba ignorando sus peticiones, la chica ya no sabía si le estaba hablando a ella o se estaba lamentando consigo mismo.

-A lo mejor…tiene que ser así. Es la parte que me toca, ver morir a quienes me importan, al fin y al cabo no soy más que una maldita mitad, un ser que no encaja en ningún lado…

-No, basta ya!- exclamó la joven, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Kagome movió un poco la cabeza y besó la sien de su compañero. Deslizó su rostro por el costado de su cabeza, obligándolo a desenterrar la cara de su hombro y besando también su mejilla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-No quiero oírte decir estas cosas nunca más, me oyes?-lo enfrentó, poniendo ambas manos a los costados de su rostro y pegando su frente a la de él, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Inuyasha intentó resistirse, intentó ocultar algo avergonzado su rostro lloroso pero ella no se lo permitió- Y tampoco permitiré que sigas culpándote!

- Kagome, no soy nada…

-Calla! Dices que no eres nada pero...para mí…para mí lo eres todo, Inuyasha.

El llanto de él cesó casi de golpe, la miró a través de sus lagunas doradas, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-Qué?-preguntó apenas.

Kagome quiso morir en ese mismo instante. Acababa de confesarse a Inuyasha? Por Kami, no podía creer que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación de esa forma!

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!"_

-Qué has dicho?-insistió el mediodemonio, con el ceño fruncido.

_**Vengo de tanto perder, que tuve miedo a tener algo**_

_**con lo que abrir mi alma y ponerla a tus pies...**_

Sus bocas se hallaban a milímetros de distancia, Kagome intentó decir algo coherente, algo para negar lo dicho y así Inuyasha se olvidara de lo sucedido, pero fue incapaz de articular ni un solo sonido.

-Kagome…-insistió él, acariciando la mejilla de la joven con la suya.

Ella jadeó ante la ternura con la que él había pronunciado su nombre, pero no podía quedarse para escuchar como la rechazaba. Él siempre estaría enamorado de Kikyo, a pesar de sus actos, ya era hora de que se lo metiera en la cabeza. Aún así, quería que él lo supiera, quería que supiera lo importante que era para ella… Sus labios se rozaron medio segundo, y ella suspiró por la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Inuyasha, yo…yo te…

-No lo digas -respondió él, desviando la mirada.

_**Siento del viento celos,**_

_**por poder acariciar tu cara cada mañana…**_

Rechazo. Y ella lo sabía, lo había prevenido, pero aún así fue incapaz de contener las nuevas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos al sentir su corazón romperse en pedazos y caer a sus pies.

-Bien-susurró apenas- Olvídalo todo. Nos vemos en tres días, como siempre.

Primero poco a poco, pero luego rápidamente y con prisas por huir, Kagome se separó de él, pero nada más hacerlo él la cogió de la mano y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, envolviéndola en su abrazo. Sus labios dejaron un dulce beso en la frente de Kagome, provocando el asombro de ésta.

-Inuyasha…

- No lo hagas más difícil-su tono de voz era como un susurro suplicante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Que no haga más difícil el qué?-preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa por los nervios- No te entiendo, Inuyasha.

-Quieres saber por qué Kikyo te golpeó?

Ella asintió débilmente. Al fin una respuesta a una de las tantas preguntas que vagaban por su cabeza! Inuyasha acarició su mejilla con la suya, sabía que si no la miraba a los ojos sería más fácil contárselo.

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es, que no duela estar sin ti.**_

_**Yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad…quiero estar junto a ti.**_

_**Quiero dejar de morir en vida, tú me haces vivir.**_

_**Todo con lo que soñé, y nunca pude tener…**_

-La rechacé.

-Lo vi antes de desmayarme, pero eso sucedió después…

- No me refiero a eso. Fuiste a verla por la noche, pero esa misma tarde… había ido a romper con ella.

-Qué?

Él sonrió, a sabiendas de que la había sorprendido. Besó su mejilla con un cariño incomparable y volvió a apoyar su frente en la de la chica.

-Terminé con ella porque…me di cuenta de que mi felicidad estaba al lado de otra persona.

-Quién…?

-Y Kikyo quiso matar a esa otra persona-dijeron a la vez.

Los ojos de Kagome se empañaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

-Sí, Kagome. Maldita sea…yo…estoy enamorado de ti-suspiró después de su confesión, acababa de librar la batalla más grande de toda su vida contra su orgullo para poder decirle aquello, pero ahora que por fin lo había confesado, sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima- Cuando me has dicho aquello…he tenido miedo.

-Miedo de qué?-Kagome no cabía en la piel de felicidad. Inuyasha rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y sintió la mano de Kagome temblar entre la suya.

-Todas las personas que me han importado de verdad al largo de mi vida han terminado muriendo. Y ha sido por querer estar a mi lado. Mi madre murió intentando defenderme de un demonio, y Kikyo…Kikyo murió siguiendo mis pasos.

-Inuyasha…

-Te quiero demasiado como para poder soportar verte morir a ti también. Si no es Kikyo, Naraku lo hará en cuanto vea lo mucho que me importas…

- Me da igual. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

_**Y quiero dormir en tus ojos y al despertar,**_

_**beber de tu boca, todavía de ti tengo sed.**_

_**Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti,**_

_**Yo seré tu aire tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad.**_

Él le sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro con la mano que no tenía cogida la de ella.

-Ya sé que te da igual. Eres tan testaruda-ella sonrió tímidamente, pero no desvió la mirada-Pero a mí sí, me importa más de lo que crees. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, Kagome, tanto… no puedes imaginártelo-tragó saliva con dificultad al imaginarse sin ella, sin su compañía, sin su sonrisa…

-No me pasará nada. Sé que no lo permitirás, confío en ti-susurró contra su boca, sus labios volvieron a rozarse y esta vez Kagome tembló entera, muriéndose por un beso.

-De dónde sacas tanta confianza, Kagome? No soy nada…

-Te he dicho antes que no vuelvas a decir eso, como también he dicho que para mí lo eres todo…Yo…yo…

-Dilo, Kagome-suplicó casi, besando su comisura.

-Inuyasha yo…-ahora entendía las maldiciones que él había soltado al confesarse, aquello en verdad costaba.

-Di que me amas, lo necesito...- besó su otra comisura y Kagome sintió que moría. No podía más, deseaba sus besos con desesperación.

_**Si te vas, mi amor si tu te vas,**_

_**Me volveré a encerrar en vida y no saldré.**_

_**Dónde estás? Mi vida, dónde estás?**_

_**Pues necesito tu amor para vivir!**_

-Te amo…te amo, Inuyasha, te amo- su corazón latió desesperado al oírse a sí misma pronunciar esas palabras.

Notó el frío a su espalda y se dio cuenta de que habían acabado contra una pared, Inuyasha la mantenía entre ésta y su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban inconteniblemente, el cálido aliento masculino sobre su boca era una completa tortura.

-Con esto me basta para seguir viviendo-sentenció él.

Terminó con la agonía de la joven y unió sus labios a los de ella, quien gimió en señal de triunfo al sentir el contacto y la electricidad en cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Sin suavidad, sin delicadeza ni contemplaciones, se besaron con pasión y a la vez ternura. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto, compitiendo para determinar quién era la que más amor podía demostrar. Kagome puso su mano libre en la nuca del mediodemonio, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Él accedió encantado, profundizando el beso a más no poder.

Era, sin dudas, un beso espectacular. De película, pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha alzó sus manos entrelazadas y las puso en su pecho, encima del corazón. Kagome suspiró entre sus labios al notar la rapidez con la que latía el corazón del joven, y supo que en esos momentos el suyo estaría tamboreando igual o incluso a más velocidad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Entiendo perfectamente la bronca que muchos me vais a echar por no actualizar "Mentiras de amor" y "Mi macho alfa", pero es que no me canso de decir que estos dos fics me cuestan de escribir, de modo que os suplico más paciencia. Sé también que muchos estaréis pensando "Qué hace ésta publicando un tercer fic si no puede con los otros dos?", pero espero que los que también escribís compartáis conmigo esa sensación de que cuando te viene una inspiración irresistible, tienes que plasmarla y hasta que no lo haces no te quedas tranquilo.**

**Este fic sólo tendrá 2 o 3 capítulos, y aviso que en el siguiente habrá lemon.**

**Besos^^**

**Dubbhe**


	2. Temblor

**ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO LEMON, DE ESTAR POSIBILITADO ESTARÍA CLASIFICADO COMO RATING **_**MA**_

**CAPÍTULO 2- ****TEMBLOR**

Inuyasha rompió el beso con lentitud, retirando su lengua y tirando del labio inferior femenino con los dientes, juguetonamente. Besó su mandíbula hacia abajo, la piel de Kagome se erizó en cuanto empezó a besar su cuello con ternura. Ella se apretó más contra la pared, permitiéndole el acceso, cosa que él aprovechó para presionarse sobre ella hasta prácticamente aplastarla, tuvo que colocar una de sus piernas entre las de la muchacha para poder acercarse hasta ese punto. Kagome gimió, pero no se quejó. Supo de inmediato que la cercanía de Inuyasha nunca sería suficiente para ella.

-Te quiero, te quiero tanto…-susurró apenas, casi delirando, las muestras de afecto de Inuyasha la dejaban sin aire.

Él sólo sonrió, mordiendo su cuello con cariño. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, pero a la vez la sujetaban y la mantenían de pie, abrazada a él, porque su cuerpo parecía querer desfallecer.

-No temas…-murmuró Inuyasha junto a su oído.

-No temo-ella frunció el ceño, a qué se refería Inuyasha?

- Entonces por qué tiemblas?-mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que sus piernas en verdad temblaban y que si no se había caído al suelo era gracias al abrazo de Inuyasha. Se sonrojó terriblemente, luchando por tranquilizar sus emociones, sin éxito. Él rió suavemente junto a su oído.

-No tiene gracia-se quejó ella, con voz débil y escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro del joven para que no viera su sonrojo.

- Sí la tiene-siguió riendo, trazando un sendero de besos desde su oreja hasta su comisura y, antes de que ella pudiera replicar, volvió a besarla con pasión, transmitiéndole cuanto la amaba pero a la vez con cierto matiz de posesión, queriendo demostrarle que ella era suya.

Kagome rodeó su cuello con los brazos, queriendo ser ella la que esta vez profundizara el beso. Lo hizo y volvió a tener esa sensación de morir y revivir en cuanto sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, acariciándose mutuamente, representando el intenso amor de sus propietarios. Sintió una de las garras de Inuyasha empezar a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando de su espalda a su cintura y de su cintura a…Dios!

-Ah…-nunca creyó a Inuyasha tan atrevido como para tocarla "ahí".

Inuyasha aprovechó la mano que estaba en su trasero para apretarla contra él, volviendo a besar su cuello y esta vez moviendo el cuello de la camiseta para tener alcance hasta el hombro. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta del calor que sentía, y de las leves dificultades que estaba teniendo por respirar. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de sus besos pero a la vez jadeando. Un nuevo olor proveniente de ella empezó a hacerse presente en su desarrollado olfato: excitación? Deseo?

"Qué más da eso…", fue lo único que pensó, enviando al cuerno sus reflexiones en cuanto ella le cogió una mano y poco a poco empezó a guiarla cintura hacia arriba, dejándolo muy cerca de uno de sus pechos. Inuyasha captó la indirecta y no perdió el tiempo.

Volvió a unir sus labios y por encima de la ropa su dedo pulgar acarició con algo de inseguridad su seno izquierdo. Ella, demasiado ocupada en recibir y corresponder a sus besos, pareció no darse cuenta, de modo que se atrevió a dar un paso más y abarcó su seno con su mano, empezando a acariciarlo y masajearlo. Kagome abrió los ojos y gimió entre el beso, abrazándose a su cuello y deslizando por ahí sus labios, buscando darle el mismo placer que le estaba haciendo sentir. Sus manos se aventuraron entre los pliegues de su haori, buscando acariciar su torso y arrancándole varios gruñidos a la garganta masculina.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, soltando una maldición y con tres tirones se liberó del haori y el gi, queriendo deshacerse de esa ropa que empezaba a estorbarle. Eso sí, no le molestaba más la suya que la de Kagome, ella sí tenía demasiada encima. Quería desnudarla, tocarla, hacerla suya hasta caer exhaustos. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado por inercia al sentir las caricias y los besos de ella sobre su pecho, esos pensamientos en verdad lo habían asustado.

-Kagome…para…-susurró.

Ella hizo caso omiso, hasta que él cogió sus manos y la obligó a separar sus labios de su cuerpo, dejándola de nuevo presionada contra la pared y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la chica, dejando un dulce beso en su piel.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kagome, respirando apenas por la excitación.

Él expiró antes de contestar, luchando para que el aroma de la joven no le hiciera perder la cabeza.

-No sé…si puedo contenerme…

-Contenerte?

-Mis instintos…no me dejarán parar…y si en algún momento te arrepientes…seré incapaz de detenerme y…y…

-Esto no pasará. Estoy segura de lo que hago, Inuyasha…

Él levantó la cabeza y la besó con ternura, apenas fue un roce de labios.

-Tengo miedo de perder el control contigo…Kagome, podría matarte….

-No pasará nada, yo confío en ti-afirmó, en verdad no sentía ni pizca de temor. Inuyasha nunca le haría daño, estaba completamente segura de ello.

- Es mejor esperar a una noche de luna nueva…

-No!-negó ella con firmeza- Te conocí como mediodemonio, me he enamorado de ti como mediodemonio, y…-se sonrojó, pero pegó su frente a la suya y completó su frase-…me entregaré a ti como mediodemonio.

Él suspiró, apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes.

-Eres…única…

Dicho eso, capturó su boca con pasión, casi desesperación, sabiéndose libre de obstáculos para amarla, pero aun así sabía que debía mantener a raya sus instintos tanto como pudiera, quería que ella recordara esa entrega no sólo como la primera, sino también como especial, la más mágica y hermosa de toda su vida.

Sus manos volvieron a sus pechos, esta vez sin la timidez inicial. Kagome jadeó, apartándose de su boca y levantando una pierna para enrollarla en su cintura. Consiguió lo que quería, rozando con su sexo la virilidad de Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sonreír al oír un gemido ronco en señal de tortura.

-Kagome…-susurró el mediodemonio- No me provoques…

Ella sonrió más, eso de sentirse deseada por el hombre que amaba era la mejor sensación que había tenido al largo de su vida. Sintió las manos de Inuyasha colarse por debajo de su camiseta y sus manos se posaron directamente sobre sus senos, por encima del sujetador. Gimió junto al oído masculino, provocando que Inuyasha desgarrara su camiseta y la lanzara lejos en un arrebato. El hombre puso las manos en sus caderas y la hizo girarse, dejándola presionada de cara a la pared, respirando fuerte por la excitación y esperando nerviosa su siguiente acción. Inuyasha se acercó y besó su nuca, apartando el largo pelo azabache a un lado. Besó también su cuello y su hombro, empezó a bajar por su espalda dejando dulces besos en esa piel que ardía más y más por momentos. Llegó al broche del sujetador y enseguida dedujo el funcionamiento sencillo de la prenda, retirándolo con suavidad. Kagome se sintió completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba e intentó cubrirse con los brazos, avergonzada de su cuerpo, pero él no se lo permitió, cogiéndola de las muñecas y volteándola de nuevo, volvió a casi aplastarla contra la pared, pegando sus torsos desnudos y volviendo a besar su boca, para después susurrarle al oído:

-Tu cuerpo es perfecto para mí, Kagome, no te cubras…Te amo.

-Inuyasha…

Kagome se mordió el labio para contener un gritito de sorpresa en cuanto las manos de Inuyasha empezaron a acariciar sus pechos desnudos, masajeándolos con ternura y jugueteando con el pezón.

-Inu…Ah…

Pero aquello no fue nada comparado a cuando él bajó su cabeza sin avisar y lamió uno de sus senos, tomando el pezón entre sus dientes. Ella se retorció y esta vez no pudo retener el grito de asombro por el inmenso placer que Inuyasha le estaba dando, mientras acariciaba sus hombros casi por inercia. Él frunció el ceño, frustrado por tener que forzar la espalda, de modo que volvió a erguirse y, besándola con frenesí, la guió desde el abrazo de su cintura a la cama, donde él se sentó y la guió a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, apoyada en sus rodillas y colocando sus pechos en su cara. No dudó ni un instante. Haciendo uso de su boca, los lamió, besó y mordisqueó, como si quisiera devorarlos, queriendo saciar su sed de ella. Aquello excitaba sobremanera a Kagome, quien gemía con desesperación y lo agarraba del pelo, demostrando que no quería que parara a pesar de que sentía que se moría. Cuando se sació de uno, su boca buscó el otro, dispuesto a darle el mismo trato, y ella se dejaba hacer, enloquecida por sus acciones y sometida totalmente a sus deseos, acariciando sus orejas con suavidad.

Inuyasha detuvo el movimiento y levantó la cabeza, dorado y chocolate se encontraron, cruzando una profunda mirada en la cual se transmitían todo: amor, ternura, deseo, lujuria, hasta desesperación por poseerse el uno al otro. Ella se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, acariciando su pecho y haciendo presión hacia abajo, obligándolo a recostarse. Él se resistió, mordiendo su labio inferior con coquetería y dedicándole una mirada desafiante. Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Iba a demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella también sabía jugar.

Pasó sus manos por sus perfectos músculos, relajó sus piernas para quedarse totalmente sentada sobre él, acarició sus abdominales y, besándolo en los labios para pillarlo desprevenido, acarició su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones. Él abrió los ojos enormemente y exhaló un profundo gruñido.

-Joder…Kagome…

Ella rió juguetonamente, y aún lo hizo más en cuanto él la cogió de la cintura, rompió su falda y la recostó sobre la cama, posando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aplastándola con su peso. Ella no se quejó, mientras pudiera respirar, él podría arraparse todo lo que quisiera. Inuyasha le acarició las piernas, maravillado por la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos y volvió a besar su cuello, susurrando palabras de amor que no podía creerse que él mismo las estuviera pronunciando. Supo entonces que no era nada malo que no se reconociera a sí mismo por decirlas, sólo estaba demasiado enamorado. Sintió una mano de Kagome descendiendo por su pecho, reclamando espacio y él obedeció, levantando un poco su cuerpo y apoyándose en manos y rodillas. Kagome deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones y su mano se aventuró en el interior de sus pantalones, posándose firmemente sobre su erección. Casi bramó ante esa enloquecedora tortura, con el rostro escondido en su hombro, entre las hebras azabaches.

Kagome lo acarició con curiosidad, él le pidió más fuerza junto a su oído y ella obedeció. Algo intimidada, era consciente de cómo se endurecía más y más ante su tacto, era grande y caliente, pero ni siquiera por eso tuvo miedo. No, amaba demasiado a Inuyasha como para temerle lo más mínimo. Él supo que era su turno, por lo que cogió la muñeca de Kagome y la llevó a su boca, besando y mordiendo la palma con suavidad. Trazó un camino de besos por su brazo, su hombro y luego bajó por su estómago, llevándose con las manos la última prenda que cubría la parte más intocable de la joven.

Ella respiró agitada en cuanto él posó su mano sobre su sexo, los gemidos provocados por sus caricias íntimas los ahogó en sus besos, pero lo que no pudo contener fue un pequeño grito al sentir uno de los dedos del mediodemonio deslizarse en su interior, palpando sus paredes húmedas y ardientes. Inuyasha encontró el botón del placer, sobre el cual presionó su dedo pulgar en un movimiento circular al mismo tiempo que su dedo entraba y salía de ella.

-Ah,..ah! Inu…yasha! Aaaah!

Kagome era incapaz de dejar de gemir incoherencias, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, pero un ruido intruso la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad: la puerta de entrada de la casa. Sabía que si ella lo había oído, Inuyasha aun más, pero aquello no pareció afectarle a él.

-Inu…yasha…para…-suplicó, temerosa de ser descubiertos.

Él obedeció, sacó su dedo de su interior para acercarlo a su propia boca y saborear su esencia con deleite mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Kagome jadeó, aquello era lo más erótico que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse por parte de él. Oyó pasos en las escaleras y supo reconocerlos como los de su madre. Quiso levantarse rápidamente para disimular la situación, pero él la tomó de las caderas y lamió su ingle, haciendo que tuviera que morderse el labio con fuerza, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

-A dónde crees que vas?-susurró Inuyasha, mirándola divertido desde su posición.

-Para…por favor…nos van a descubrir…-suplicó, respirando agitadamente e incorporándose lo máximo que él le permitió, apoyada en los codos.

Como respuesta, él cogió ambas piernas de ella y las acomodó sobre sus hombros, colocando su sexo frente a su boca, como un banquete.

-No lo hagas…Inuyasha…-rogó, jadeante.

-Si nos descubren o no…eso depende de ti…

Sin añadir nada más, lamió su sexo, encima del botón del placer. Kagome se tapó la boca con la mano y cayó sobre la cama, sintiéndose en un río de éxtasis. La puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió, y pudo oír a su madre buscando en los armarios, o al menos eso creyó, no era para nada fácil concentrarse en asuntos externos cuando tenía la lengua y los labios de Inuyasha paseándose por su sexo, enviándole ola tras ola de placer. Tuvo que morderse el antebrazo para no soltar miles de gritos en cuanto no uno, sino dos dedos de Inuyasha volvieron a adentrarse en su interior, haciendo el mismo movimiento que la otra vez, sin cesar las caricias de su lengua. Kagome se retorció sobre la cama, una presión empezaba a acumularse en su bajo vientre, sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar lo más alto e Inuyasha no se detenía.

La puerta de la otra habitación volvió a cerrarse, su madre pasó por al lado de su dormitorio y Kagome agradeció a los cielos por haberlo cerrado anteriormente. Sintió que Inuyasha retiraba los dedos de su interior sólo para penetrarla con su lengua. Tuvo que retener otro grito en su garganta, sus dientes casi se clavaron en la piel de su antebrazo en un intento de ahogar sus agónicos gemidos. Se removió, intentando liberarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió, reteniéndola de sus muslos con fuerza.

-Basta…me voy a…

-No lo harás-aseguró él, no pudo añadir nada más porque se dedicó a beberse parte de los jugos que emanaban abundantemente de ella, mojando la cama.

Kagome agarró con fuerza las sábanas, intentando contener su clímax. Supo que si se mordía más el antebrazo surgiría la sangre, por lo que cambió y ahora ahogó sus gritos mordiéndose una mano. Oyó un nuevo ruido, su madre bajaba las escaleras. Pudo notar que Inuyasha sonreía sobre la piel de su muslo, y supo que estaba divirtiéndose a su costa. Canalla…

Inuyasha la torturó un rato más jugando con su entrepierna, ella seguía retorciéndose y ahora mordía su otro antebrazo, inquieta, lo alternaba con su mano. Al fin, oyó la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse. Estaban solos de nuevo! Él volvió a adentrar su lengua en ella y Kagome fue incapaz de resistir más. Sus músculos se contrajeron, una ola expansiva de fuego la arrasó por dentro y convulsionó sobre la cama, soltando un gemido alto y largo que casi pareció un grito, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos al liberar toda la tensión acumulada. Sudorosa y aturdida, sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de pasarle, vio como sonreía, satisfecho y enternecido a la vez. Cada vez con más nitidez, lo vio quitarse los pantalones y tenderse sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, las cuales abrió un poco más para posicionarla mejor.

Se besaron con infinita dulzura, ella tembló de deseo en cuanto notó su miembro acariciar su ingle.

-Por favor…-suplicó, abrazándolo por la espalda y haciendo presión hacia abajo, ansiosa de la unión.

Él jadeó en su cuello, parecía estar armándose de valor, calmar sus instintos antes de hacerla suya para no tomarla salvajemente. Movió un poco sus caderas, buscando la entrada a ese preciado cuerpo que tenía bajo él y la punta de su miembro se presionó contra el botón del placer de la joven, arrancándole un gemido desesperado.

-Inuyasha…no puedo más…hazlo ya…-sentía su interior palpitante, exigiendo la consumación de la entrega.

Él la besó con ternura para distraerla de sus nervios, ella correspondió. Inuyasha respiró hondo, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada y empujó. Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente y arqueó su espalda, soltando un profundo gemido de sorpresa al notarlo hundirse, duro y caliente, entre sus piernas sin dificultad alguna, deslizándose por su excesiva humedad hasta el fondo de su ser, dañándola en forma de un simple pellizco que a duras penas provocó una mueca de dolor y un fruncimiento de cejas en la joven. Inuyasha liberó todo el aire contenido sobre el hombro de la chica, temblando de placer. Movió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse de que no le había hecho daño, dejó escapar una sonrisa en respuesta a la que ella le dedicaba.

-Todo bien?- preguntó, sintiendo que si no empezaba a moverse ya, perdería la cordura.

-De maravilla- sonrió traviesamente al mismo tiempo que comprimía los músculos de su sexo alrededor de la masculinidad de Inuyasha, haciéndoles soltar un gemido a ambos.

-Bruja…

Ella soltó una risita, instándolo con un movimiento de caderas a seguir. Él no se hizo esperar, salió con lentitud de su cuerpo para volver a entrar con más fuerza que la vez primera, ella respondió con un suspiro. Inuyasha la besó en los labios con pasión y empezó a moverse sobre ella con frenesí, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, forzando poco a poco esa estrecha cavidad nunca antes explorada, los gemidos agónicos de Kagome eran música a sus oídos. El placer que les proporcionaban la presión y el roce de cada penetración hacían de ese acto de amor una experiencia indescriptible para ambos. Sentían que podían tocar las estrellas, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor encima de una nube.

En un momento dado, Inuyasha hizo que rodaran sobre la cama, dejando a su amante encima de él, la tomó de las caderas e hizo que se contoneara. Volvieron los gemidos y los jadeos, pronunciaban el nombre del otro con desesperación, Inuyasha sintió que estaba a punto de llegar y minutos después volvió a posicionarla debajo de él. Salió de ella sólo para cogerle una pierna y hacer que la recogiera al máximo, logrando una penetración más sensible en cuando volvió a sumergirse en su intimidad. Los gemidos de Kagome se convirtieron en gritos de placer, el ritmo se volvió frenético y salvaje, casi violento. Ella alcanzó el orgasmo por segunda vez, acompañándolo a él en el suyo en cuanto sintió su semilla surgir a borbotones de su miembro. Inuyasha gimió ronco fuertemente, casi como un rugido y se dejó caer sobre ella, prácticamente ciego y aturdido por el placer vivido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…pero es que he tenido que ir a casa un momento a buscar un poco de ropa para tu abuelo, porque el médico dice que tendrá que permanecer en el hospital una semana…

- Tranquila, mamá, en verdad no me he dado cuenta. Ya te he dicho que me he ido a dormir temprano- la joven apartó el auricular del teléfono de su cabeza sólo para hacer una mueca. Su madre podía llegar a ser verdaderamente pesada!

- Entonces no te he asustado?

-Qué va! Estaba dormida, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estabas, ya te lo he dicho!- cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, como estaba deseando librarse de su madre…

-Está bien, cielo, sólo llamaba para saber si estaba todo en orden. Nos vemos mañana al mediodía, cariño.

-Sí, hasta mañana-dijo impaciente, jugueteando con el cinturón de su albornoz.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgó y prácticamente voló hacia el baño. Al abrir la puerta, pensó que moriría de un golpe de calor, escapándosele un suspiro en cuando vio el espectáculo que tenía delante. Sumamente relajado y con una sonrisa arrogante de satisfacción masculina en los labios, Inuyasha abrió un ojo desde la bañera, en la cual estaba acomodado entre el agua caliente, y miró a su chica con curiosidad.

-Qué quería tu madre? Has estado un buen rato…

-Lo sé, no podría ser más pesada. Pero estaba preocupada, la pobre-rió Kagome.

La joven se acercó al espejo, inspeccionando las marcas que la boca de Inuyasha había dejado sobre su cuello media hora antes. Se quedó con la boca abierta, había más de las que había imaginado. Su expresión aturdida hizo reír al mediodemonio.

-No te rías! Cómo voy a cubrir esto?-se quejó ella, lanzándole una esponja desde su posición. Inuyasha esquivó el proyectil con facilidad.

-Me abstengo de responsabilidades, si descubren las marcas o no depende de ti.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-La última vez que me has dicho que algo dependía de mí, mi madre ha estado a punto de pillarnos haciendo ciertas cosas que dudo hubieran sido de su gusto.

- No exageres, mujer, son cosas naturales-le sonrió coquetamente desde su sitio.

-Como también hubiera sido natural que le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco y me hubiera mandado después a un monasterio budista como monja de por vida.

Mientras hablaba, Kagome se acercó a la bañera y se deshizo del albornoz. Él rió por su chiste, pero enseguida calló, sintiendo que volvía a encenderse al verla desnuda de nuevo y entrando en la bañera junto a él. Kagome se detuvo al notar su mirada lujuriosa, y levantó un dedo en señal de aviso.

-Antes de que puedas mover un solo músculo, te advierto que por hoy se acabó. Soy humana, recuerdas? Tengo mis límites.

Él levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, pero la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios no prometía nada. Aun así, Kagome rodó sus ojos y sonrió, terminando de meterse en la tina. Le dio la espalda y se sentó entre sus piernas, soltando un suspiro de placer al sentir el agua caliente relajar su exhausto cuerpo. Inuyasha la abrazó pegando su espalda a su pecho y besó su sien.

-A decir verdad…-comentó él, mimándola con caricias en su estómago y estrechándola tiernamente- Confío en conocerte lo suficiente como para hacerte cambiar de opinión-comentó divertido con voz seductora, llenándole el cuello de dulces besos.

-Oye! Estate quieto!- ella se echó a reír y puso su mano suavemente en la mandíbula de él, girándose un poco para detenerlo con más facilidad.

Él aprovechó el movimiento para besarla en los labios con dulzura, ella no se opuso, sonriendo entre el beso y correspondiendo al instante. Después acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, cerca de su cuello. En silencio, el joven hizo uso de la mano que no la abrazaba para recoger pequeñas cantidades de agua y mojarla con delicadeza, ella soltó una risita y se dejó bañar, sintiéndose realmente a gusto con el amor que él le profesaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Terminó el 2º cap! Ke tal el lemon? Me he pasado de hentai XD? Demasiado fuerte? O al contrario, me ha quedado muy flojo? Espero vuestro review, aceptaré todo tipo de consejos y críticas siempre que sea con respeto, advertí en el otro capítulo y en el principio del de hoy que habría lemon, así que no me molestaré en leer comentarios que tengan pinta de queja por traumatización. **

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: El tercer y último capítulo será más o menos como este, lleno de ternura y amor, nada de monstruitos ni acción (y si, también será lemon jeje)**


	3. Jabón

CAP 3-**JABÓN**

Inuyasha cerró la puerta corrediza de la ducha tras de sí y caminó por el suelo mojado de azulejos blancos hacia el chorro de agua, bajo el cual se hallaba su motivo de existencia. El mediodemonio sonrió traviesamente, ella aún no se había percatado de su presencia, sino que se aclaraba el champú con total indiferencia, mirando hacia la pared. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, mordiendo traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kagome se sobresaltó al principio, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quién era y se relajó entre sus brazos.

-Quieres matarme de un susto?-bromeó la joven, ladeando el cuello para permitir los besos sobre éste.

-Eso significaría mi suicidio-respondió él.

Kagome pensó que podría derretirse ahí mismo, soltó un suspiro.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé-respondió con arrogancia, sus manos sustituyeron las de su chica, terminando de aclararle el jabón del pelo él mismo.

-Qué haces aquí? No has dicho al salir de la bañera que ya se te habían terminado las ganas de agua y que esperarías en mi habitación?

-Es que luego he pensado que necesitarías que alguien te enjabonara la espalda.

- Ya, claro-se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo- Seguro que es la espalda lo que te interesa?

- Obviamente no.

Kagome rompió en carcajadas. Era maravilloso poder estar así, en una situación tan íntima y a la vez común entre las parejas enamoradas, sin sentir pudor por su desnudez. Bueno, él llevaba puestos los pantalones de haori que ahora se hallaban empapados, pero ese no era un detalle de gran importancia.

-Cuál es el jabón?-preguntó Inuyasha, soltándola de su abrazo y frunciendo el ceño ante el montón de diferentes recipientes que había en una pequeña estantería de mármol.

-Quiero hacerme dos lavados en el pelo, coge el champú antes. Es ése de ahí.

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco más al confirmar que lo de querer enjabonarla no había sido sólo una excusa para poder entrar en la ducha con ella. Señaló un bote rosa y él lo cogió, abriéndolo y sonriendo tiernamente cuando su desarrollado olfato le ayudó a deducir de dónde venía el delicioso aroma que siempre emanaba de Kagome. Se puso un poco en su mano y volvió a dejar el bote en su lugar. Esparció el champú por la mojada melena azabache de ella y empezó a lavarle el pelo, el olor a frutas del bosque inundó la habitación, él se acercó un poco a donde sus manos trabajaban y aspiró profundamente, soltando un suspiro después. Ella se dio cuenta de su acción.

-Te gusta? –preguntó coquetamente.

-Ajá...-contestó apenas.

-El olor a frutas del bosque siempre me ha encantado.

-No huele a frutas del bosque, huele a ti.

Kagome sonrió, enamorada. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del masaje de los dedos del mediodemonio sobre su cabeza mientras enjabonaban.

-Tontito…

Inuyasha terminó su tarea, ella se aclaró la cabeza con más agua y luego le indicó al joven el bote del gel para el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se puso un poco nerviosa, sintiéndose idiota. Cómo podía importarle el hecho de darle permiso para pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo si ya se habían acostado? Acaso había algo más íntimo que hacer el amor? Claro que no. Recordó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas los sentimientos de aquel momento vivido hacía apenas una hora…los espasmos, el calor, el placer, la sensación de estar unida a él no sólo físicamente sino también en espíritu, formando un solo ser, una sola alma… el amor puro que se notaba en el aire y la inigualable sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

Despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto las manos del mediodemonio empezaron a arrastrar una esponja enjabonada por su espalda. Sonrió y se dejó hacer. Inuyasha enjabonó también los brazos y fue entonces cuando tiró la esponja al suelo, para seguir la tarea con sus manos. La piel de Kagome se erizó al sentir su tacto en la parte baja de su espalda. Luego pasó a las caderas y la cintura, para después volver a subir y cubrir cada seno con una mano. Ella gimió y se apretó contra él, quien masajeaba sus pechos y usaba de vez en cuando los pulgares para acariciar los pezones.

-Inu…que…haces…-preguntó apenas, agitada.

-Hay que limpiarlo todo, pequeña- respondió, con un tono de voz lujuriosamente inocente.

Una de sus manos abandonó su seno para bajar de nuevo, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a su sexo e introducir un dedo en su interior. Kagome se retorció en brazos del mediodemonio y sus piernas temblaban más y más a medida que los dedos de él iban entrando y saliendo de ella.

-Eres…un tramposo…-lo acusó, sonriendo entre jadeos.

-Yo?-preguntó con voz juguetonamente ofendida, a la vez que llenaba su cuello de dulces besos.-Por qué?

-Has aprendido lo que me gusta y lo utilizas a tu antojo…Ah!-empezó a gemir cuando el dedo pulgar de él empezó a acariciar su punto más sensible.

-Y a ti te encanta.

Dejó de atormentarla con sus caricias íntimas y la volteó rápidamente, posando una mano en su nuca y apoderándose de sus labios con pasión salvaje. Besándola con locura, la acorraló contra la pared de la ducha. Su mano libre se posó en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Kagome recibió sobre su estómago la muestra de la excitación de él y jadeó. El constante roce de sus torsos desnudos la volvía loca y los gruñidos que él liberaba mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban sin cesar sólo aumentaban más su deseo. Sus manos lucharon por deshacer el nudo de los pantalones masculinos, nada más conseguirlo la prenda cayó hacia abajo y la joven enrolló una pierna en las caderas de él, provocando. Sus manos quedaron libres, y enseguida se apoderaron del miembro de él, acariciando con mínima experiencia y sonriendo satisfecha para sus adentros al oír los gemidos roncos que él soltaba entre el apasionado beso que compartían. Él dejó de corresponder y arrugó el ceño, apoyando su frente en la de ella para entregarse totalmente a sus caricias.

-Maldita seas…-susurró apenas.

-No digas eso…ni siquiera he empezado.

Kagome se arrodilló lentamente, besando y lamiendo sus perfectos abdominales. Inuyasha apoyó sus manos en la pared, esperando su siguiente acción. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la lengua de ella acariciar la punta de su erección. Sus orbes doradas volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza y tembló entero cuando Kagome empezó a lamer toda su longitud, lentamente, reanudando a la vez las caricias de su mano. Gritó su nombre en cuanto la boca de ella envolvió parte de su miembro, jadeó cuando notó el movimiento de entrar y salir, y le agarró el pelo al sentirla succionar. Empezó a gemir sin control, una presión conocida se acumulaba en su vientre e instantes después la obligó a levantarse de nuevo, no podía más, si ella seguía estaba seguro de que llegaría al clímax y no quería que acabara tan pronto. No, antes quería devolverle el mismo placer, quería volver a estar dentro de ella y mirarla a los ojos durante el proceso. Pero el orgullo estaba en todas partes y quiso devolverle antes la tortura con la misma moneda.

Le cogió las manos y las presionó contra la pared, dejándola totalmente sumisa a sus acciones. Su boca viajó por el cuello de la joven, succionando y mordiendo, añadiendo nuevas marcas moradas a las que ella ya tenía. Se detuvo cuando llegó a sus pechos, llenos de jabón, impidiéndole el acceso de su lengua. Ella gimió desesperada y acomodó su cuerpo para presionar el botón del agua, la cual empezó a caer nuevamente sobre ellos.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero…-susurró Inuyasha satisfecho, al ver que el jabón se desvanecía delante de sus ojos con el paso del agua.

Sin querer contenerse más, soltó las manos de la muchacha para poder descender un poco y apoderarse de un pecho con su boca. Mientras una mano acariciaba su otro seno, la otra introdujo dos de sus dedos en la perfecta cavidad de la sacerdotisa, arrancándole un jadeo. Inuyasha gruñó cuando la oyó gemir su nombre y decidió torturarla por última vez antes de tenerla definitivamente. Para evitar que ella se clavase los artefactos de la ducha en la espalda, la abrazó y la desplazó medio metro hacia la izquierda, saliendo así del alcance del chorro de agua. Le cogió una pierna e hizo que rodeara su cintura, él rodeó la de ella con el brazo libre. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello, esperando a que sucediera, pero emitió un quejido al notar la punta de la erección masculina acariciarle la zona interior de la pierna con la que se apoyaba en el suelo. Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia al verla fruncir las cejas con frustración y siguió con la tortura, primero en el muslo y luego se acercó con mucha, mucha lentitud cada vez más a los pliegues del sexo femenino, atormentándola con las caricias del suyo.

Nada más notar la entrada a ella, la embistió con fuerza, penetrándola hasta el fondo de un solo golpe y soltando un fuerte gruñido al sentir su masculinidad siendo envuelta por su carne húmeda y ardiente. Ella gritó de placer y se abrazó más a él al sentir toda su longitud en su interior, llenándola por completo y enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Mírame-ordenó él, con voz ronca. Quería ver su expresión mientras la hacía suya, quería ver reflejado el placer en su rostro y el amor en sus ojos.

Kagome obedeció, clavando su mirada en la suya y aplastándose contra él en cuanto la presionó más contra la pared y sus caderas empezaron a moverse en coordinación. Los gemidos pronto llenaron la estancia, ambos se sentían elevados al cielo pero al mismo tiempo sentían el calor del infierno, volvían a la Tierra al romper la unión momentáneamente para ser de nuevo enviados al paraíso con cada embestida. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no tenían ni idea del rato que llevaban así, haciéndose el amor locamente, sus mentes estaban en blanco y sólo estaban pendientes del otro, aislados totalmente del mundo. Llegó un momento en que Kagome fue incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, los cerró para abandonarse totalmente al placer y él la besó en los labios, hambriento, como tratando de contener los gemidos roncos que brotaban de su garganta.

Ella alcanzó el clímax gritando el nombre de Inuyasha y convulsionando entre sus brazos, momento en el cual él aprovechó para retirarle el pelo a un lado y morder su hombro con fuerza, sus colmillos se enterraron en la carne femenina en cuanto su semilla empezó a surgir de su intimidad, perdiéndose en las entrañas de la joven y marcándola de nuevo con su olor, no solo con su mordedura. Se deslizaron agotados por la pared, terminando ella de horcajadas sobre él, abrazada a su cuello y él aún dentro de ella. Jadeando, Kagome levantó poco a poco la cabeza del hombro de él donde reposaba y lo miró. Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y se besaron con infinita ternura, acariciándose la cara mutuamente.

-Te amo-susurró Inuyasha en su oído al separarse, besando su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti-contestó ella, también en voz baja, como temiendo romper ese íntimo momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha miró extrañado a su chica en cuanto la vio reír al mirar el reloj del dormitorio. Primero pensó que la naturaleza la había castigado por medio de volverla loca por tener sexo con alguien de otra raza, luego pensó que igual le había lastimado un nervio importante en el hombro y había perdido el juicio.

-De qué te ríes?-preguntó desde la cama, donde se hallaba recostado bocarriba, cansado pero satisfecho y feliz. Se hallaba vestido con la parte blanca de su traje los pantalones de haori que, al ser de tela especial, se habían secado muy rápido.

Ella volteó a verlo y se acercó, llevaba puesto un fino camisón de seda rosa que le llegaba a medio muslo. Se estiró a su lado y se inclinó, quedándose entre encima y al lado de él, con una pierna entre las suyas. Lo besó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y luego se acurrucó en su pecho. Él la envolvió con brazos protectores pero a la vez tiernos y besó su frente, después de olisquear con sutileza el dulce aroma que sus cabellos desprendían.

-Son las dos y media-anunció la joven, soltando una risita.

-Y?

-Pues que…cuando has entrado por la ventana hace unas horas eran las nueve de la noche o así.

-Y?

-Pues que si calculas…entre las dos veces…hemos estado casi un par de horas…-cómo decirlo?-…dándole.

Inuyasha comprendió y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Y?

-Nada, es que me hace gracia…Mis amigas dicen que con media hora o así los chicos ya termináis. Y nosotros, bueno…Casi una hora por vez.

Compartieron las risas esta vez.

-Olvidas que no soy humano, cariño.

El modo en que brillaron los ojos de la chica y la sonrisa que adornó su rostro ante la mención del apodo no pasaron desapercibidos para el mediodemonio.

-Qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella sonrió y lo miró, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza, acomodando la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

-Nada.

Él se las apañó para imitar la posición de ella y cambiar los papeles, ahora era él el que la medio acorralaba contra el colchón.

-Qué?-insistió, besándole el cuello con travesura, incluyendo la marca de su mordedura, aquella que indicaba que ella era suya y de nadie más.

-Nada, sólo que…Me has hecho muy feliz.

Inuyasha rió y la besó en los labios de forma lenta, dulce, amorosa. Ella correspondió y suspiró ante tanta ternura, enredando los dedos en la suave melena plateada y posando la otra mano en la nuca de su compañero.

-Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Kagome-susurró él entre sus labios, al acabar el beso y quedarse apoyados por la frente.

-Lo sé-sonrió traviesamente, al igual que él.

-Copiona-la acusó, aludiendo a lo que él había dicho al entrar en la ducha un rato antes.

La joven se echó a reír. Estuvieron mimándose un rato más, entre inocentes besos y caricias, y de vez en cuando alguna risita por parte de ella, hasta que ambos decidieron dormirse, o mañana no podrían levantarse de la cama. Kagome los cubrió a ambos con la manta y le dio la espalda al chico para apagar la lámpara de la habitación. La estancia quedó a oscuras e Inuyasha abrazó a su chica por detrás, apretándola contra su pecho y enterrando su rostro entre las hebras azabaches, no sin antes depositar un beso en la nuca. Ella sonrió dulcemente y acomodó sus piernas entre las de él. Dejó reposar sus manos encima de las de Inuyasha, las cuales estaban posadas sobre su estómago, para corresponder al abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormida en pocos minutos.

Inuyasha tardó un poco más en dormirse, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido envuelto en una sensación de sosiego y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo había empezado todo aquello. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad invadió su estómago al recordar el estado de la joven que tanto amaba después de los golpes que Kikyo le había propinado. Abrazó más fuerte a Kagome para borrar de su mente todo aquello, ella se había negado a aceptar sus disculpas porque según ella, él no había tenido culpa de nada. En lugar de enfadarse, o pedirle que no volviera a acercarse a ella nunca más, le había entregado no sólo su virginidad, sino también su amor incondicional. Sonrió somnoliento y volvió a besar la nuca de la joven, qué había hecho él para merecerla?

Se durmió envuelto en su aroma y pensando en ella. Kagome…siempre tierna, benévola, hermosa y cariñosa. Y por encima de todo, lo amaba tal y como era, sin pedirle nada a cambio, sólo su amor de vuelta, el cual él le entregó sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Para él, Kagome era el ser más perfecto que existía, ella era su mundo entero y la quería con locura. Jamás había pensado que podría llegar a amar tanto a una persona, menos que ese amor fuera correspondido. Toda su vida había sido avasallado por los insultos, las burlas y el desprecio de las razas puras, incluso Kikyo le pidió que se volviera humano para poder estar juntos. Empezó a considerarse alguien cuando Kagome apareció, aceptándolo desde el principio, confiando en él como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho y amándolo a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de no tratarla como ella merecía. Kagome, quien fue enamorándolo poco a poco con su sonrisa y su cariño, estaba ahora en sus brazos.

Y él iba a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Porque su Kagome lo merecía todo.

Todo.

**FIN**

**Hemos llegado al final de este short-fic! Espero que os haya gustado, ya me he quitado uno de encima, en cuanto pueda me pondré con los que me faltan.**

**Estoy un poco deprimida… ¿de verdad "Amor firmado" es tan malo como para que nadie lo comente? TT Entiendo que desconfiéis de mí i penséis que igual lo dejo mucho tiempo sin actualizar como he hecho con los otros y ahora no quereis engancharos, pero… Sería mucho pedir un review? Aunque sean muchos, quiero que me digáis donde me he equivocado para poder cambiar mis errores, ya sean de gramática, de léxico, de sintaxis o de lo que sea. Lo digo porque casi me entraron las ganas de llorar al ver que nadie me había comentado. No es que escriba por popularidad ni nada, lo hago por hobbie, porque me gusta pero…al menos me gustaría saber que tengo el apoyo de alguien. Aunque si es una venganza por no actualizar los otros fics lo entenderé.**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


End file.
